


Sucker For You

by Louan0091



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: College AU, F/M, college!bucky, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louan0091/pseuds/Louan0091
Summary: Summary: Nefeli is fluent in Greek and Bucky sucks. college auShip(s): Bucky Barnes x (f) OC, Stever Rogers x Natasha RomanovPrompt(s):  “you’re fluent in the foreign language we’re taking and you’re always laughing at my wrong answers fuck you why are you even in this class”Warnings: noneAuthor’s Note: I want to make this a series but I don’t know yet, and since it’s the first time I write after a long time please go easy on me and leave some feedback. Thank you for reading.





	Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave some feedback on the comments.  
> Plus you can always request ideas at my Tumblr buckyos (https://buckyos.tumblr.com/).  
> I write for MCU characters and ships and marauders characters (not peter tho).

You were walking fast at the corridors hoping that you wouldn’t be late again at your class. The door was still open and that meant that the professor wasn’t in yet. You peeked and you saw that the classroom was full except for a few seats. You sat in one at the top, being fluent in Greek you just joined the class for extra credit and because of it would be easy, so you didn’t need to pay much attention.

The course started soon after you sited and after a while, the professor asked a question that you didn’t hear. But from the answer the boy next to you gave you were sure that he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Ο κήπος είναι στο τζάκι.” (o kipos einai sto tzaki / = the backyard is on the fireplace). You chuckled silently but he heard you even though he didn’t tell anything. You observed him for a while, and you saw that his left hand was metal. You couldn’t but wonder how he got it.

image

Being on time in that class was literally out of your capabilities. You opened the door and got in, the lesson has already begun so you quietly went to the first empty seat. And once again you managed to sit next to the boy from the previous lesson in Greek. You had to admit to yourself that he was somehow cute. 

“Θα στρώσω το χαλί στο κρεβάτι.” (tha stroso to xali sto krevati / = ill make the bed with the carpet). 

Jesus Christ, cute but dumb. You couldn’t contain your laugh once more. He looked at you and his eyes were like he threw daggers on you. He had beautiful blue eyes. You were sure that you hadn’t seen anything more beautiful in your entire life. So, you decided to actually introduce yourself.

“I’m Nefeli and you don’t know shit in Greek.” You smirked at him and batted your eyelashes to not take offense on your words. 

“I’m Bucky, and I know. Why did you take the class if you’re so smart anyway?” He asked with a half-smile while he was writing down whatever the professor was saying. 

“I didn’t say that I am so smart.” You said smiling. “But I’m fluent in Greek and I took the class for extra credit. I don’t even know why I’m coming.”

He didn’t continue the conversation after that and the lesson was nearly over. 

image  
You were in your room when your roommate burst in. 

“What are you doing?” Natasha asked because she saw you on the desk and knew that the only class you had the next day was Greek. So, you wouldn’t be studying.

“There this guy in my class, Bucky-” before you could finish your sentence she interrupted you.

‘Bucky? As Bucky Barnes?” she asked but when she saw your confused expression she continued. “Tall, dark long hair usually in a bun, one metal hand.” You nodded. “Oh my god. Bucky has taken Greek?”

You nodded once again. “I suppose you know him?” It was her turn to nod, and she explained. 

“We went to high school together. Good guy. He’s Steve’s best friend.”

Steve is Nat’s boyfriend, he is really sweet even though you have only met him once. “Anyway, he sucks, and I wrote down some basic things that I believe will help him.” You explained to her what were you doing.

“Great so you can take them, and we’ll go party at their apartment. You’ll give them to him there. Get dressed.”

“Or I can give them to him tomorrow.” She didn’t even answer you. She went to your wardrobe took some clothes and threw them at you.

“Be ready in ten.” And she left your room

image  
The apartment was full. You followed Nat through the bodies that were dancing and went to the kitchen in which were a few people. You recognized most of them they were friends of Nat’s, but you never really had any contact with them since you went a week ago to live with Natasha.

“Guys this is Nef, the new roommate I was telling you about, she’s a diamond so what’s it. Barnes, she has something for you.” She smirked and winked at him.

“Um hi?” you smiled at all of them and at this very moment you met your new squad, Sam, Wanda, Thor, Tony, Steve, and Bucky. And now that you were watching his face and not his profile, he was even more beautiful than you thought.

“Hey, doll.” You looked around, was he talking to you? “Tasha said that you have something for me?” he asked, and half-smiled. He seemed tired but still beautiful.

You handed him the notes you had written previously. “Here are some basic things in Greek because your answers might be cute, but you also suck.” You winked at him and left to get a drink.

He followed you like a lost puppy. “Tutor me then.” He told you and sat at the kitchens’ counter.

“What? No, I don’t know how to do this.” You said. You really had no idea how to make someone else learn what you already know.

“C’ mon Nef, you’re fluent and you’re a smartass you’ll find some way. Please don’t let me fail.” He said with the cutest puppy face you have ever see and you really couldn’t say no. And oh, the way he said your name like it was honey on his lips. You could die right then and there.

“Fine.”


End file.
